1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for managing power in an electronic device and to an electronic device, more particularly to an electronic device that displays contents and a method for managing power in the electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In mobile devices currently in the market, the refresh rate is fixed to 60 Hz, so that there may often be occurrences of unnecessary power consumption. Various approaches have been conceived for reducing power consumption in mobile devices. Previous research has attempted to reduce power by adjusting the clock of the display. One such attempt at reducing power involved applying a dynamic voltage frequency scaling (DVFS) policy to the clock of an OLED display, and one attempt involved adjusting the clock in only a portion of an OLED display. An example of a related document found in prior art is Korean Patent Publication No. 1999-012928.
In recent times, there has been research aimed at reducing power by adjusting the frame rate for a screen scroll in a mobile device. Such research did not adjust the refresh rate directly. Most importantly, previous research was not directed towards the power consumption that occurs redundantly and does not consider the content being displayed, so that the quality of the display is inevitably lowered.
Thus, there is a need for research on a method of managing power according to the characteristics of the content.